kataang : un beso es una fuerte conexion
by avkanar00
Summary: kataang! Un beso, aun accidentado, marca una pequeña conexión entre dos personas… ellos lo sabían, pero lo que no sabían era que ni miles de millas podían romper la suya. Kataang. Iluciones, frutraciones, bailes, mascaras y una fuerte conexion.
1. un beso una coneccion

Un beso, aun accidentado, marca una pequeña conexión entre dos personas… ellos lo sabían, pero no sabían que ni miles de millas podían romper la suya.

**Melissa (yop)****:** "avatar, the last airbender" no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

**Sui:** Creen que si así fuera estaría escribiendo esto?

**Melissa:** oye! Tú eres un producto de mi imaginación!! Regresa a tu lugar!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya habían transcurrido 3 años desde que el Avatar derroto al señor del fuego y el grupo aun permanecía unido. Sus costumbres no habían cambiado ya que seguían viajando por el mundo buscando aventuras y trayendo paz a donde fueran (esto era claro, uno de los principales deberes de Aang como el Avatar). Les unía una fuerte amistad, pero la relación entre Aang y Katara era más compleja de lo que aparentaba. Estaba claro que eran más que solo amigos, aunque no lo aceptaban. Estaban enamorados.

O-O-O

Ya habían sido sorprendidos en dos ocasiones distintas en posiciones incomodas… mas precisamente dándose un beso, pero como siempre se trataba de un accidente, no se aclararon las cosas y ellos no habían revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La primera vez fue en Omashu, cuando Aang cumplió 15 años y Katara tenia 16; ella se había acercado corriendo hacia él gritando su nombre para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Él no la estaba mirando en ese momento ya que estaba hablando con sus amigos y que unas cuantas chicas entre 15 y 16 años estaban tratando de llamar su atención, lo cual molestaba siempre a Katara, por alguna razón que solo ella conocía. Ella lo había abrazado y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla cuando el joven Avatar, al sentir una presencia cerca de él, giro rápidamente la cabeza.

Se sorprendió al sentir los suaves labios de Katara sobre los suyos. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, como si no habían entendido lo q pasaba. Ambos sintieron como su temperatura corporal aumentaba bruscamente. Trataron de controlar esa poderosa sensación en sus estómagos; la sentían por primera vez… era como si les estuvieran aplicando una fuerte presión en tal lugar. Sin embargo esta sensación estaba lejos de ser fea.

Al separarse, un corto tiempo después, estaban sin aliento. No tuvieron tiempo de decir o explicar algo ya que el reto en ese momento era de lidiar con los demás, cuyas caras estaban ampliamente marcadas por la impresión. Nerviosos, se separaron rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado, y les tomo varios minutos controlar sus acelerados latidos de corazón y la temperatura de sus mejillas. Sintieron durante días las miradas de odio de parte de las seguidoras de Aang y tuvieron q aguantar las pequeñas bromas de sus amigos por un tiempo. Todos ya sabían...

Katara, aunque muy avergonzada, nunca estuvo tan contenta de tener (a veces) malos reflejos. A Aang nunca le habían dado un regalo de cumpleaños tan maravilloso.

--

La segunda vez se dio cuando Aang tenia 16 y Katara estaba apunto de finalizar sus 17 años. En esa ocasión se encontraban todos en el polo sur esquiando sobre pingüinos para pasar un rato agradable y recordar los viejos tiempos.

Aang aun tenía su sentido del humor; su risa alegre y su amor por la aventura. Es por eso que en esa ocasión había tomado demasiada velocidad; en ese momento recordó que no sabía como frenar, y ya era muy tarde…

Katara, que aun no se había subido a su pingüino escucho un grito de alerta que se acercaba a ella. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que Aang ya había chocado con ella.

El impacto fue fuerte: él había aterrizado sobre ella, tumbándola al suelo. Aang estaba entonces sobre ella a lo largo del cuerpo.

"eso estuvo muy cerca" pensó Aang cuando noto que su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

Esto se debía a que Aang tenía sus dos brazos a unos centímetros de la cara de ella, sobre la nieve, sosteniéndolo.

Aang suspiró con alivio al ver que no la había lastimado. Pero cuando realmente tomó conciencia de su posición sobre Katara, notó los tonos de rubor que aparecían en sus mejillas lo cual lo hizo ruborizar a él también mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos como si el tiempo había parado.

Katara ya no estaba repirando, talvez debido al impacto, talvez por el silencio que reinaba en ese momento, o talvez era por el simple hecho de tener al chico que le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo justo sobre ella, con sus caras separadas por solo unos pocos centímetros.

Cuando sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, Aang abrió la boca para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero no pudo terminar.

Los pingüinos, asustados por el impacto, quisieron huir y uno de ellos saltó sobre la cabeza de Aang y luego siguió corriendo.

Esto provocó que su rostro se inclinara sobre el de ella, sin antes soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa de parte de ambos. Para gran asombro de los dos, sus labios estaban fuertemente conectados, silenciándolos.

En ese instante inesperado sus corazones pararon (Toph no hubiera podido decir si seguían vivos), sus caras estaban en llamas (por que no se estaba derritiendo la nieve?), sentían algo extraño en sus estómagos, como un pequeño dolor placentero (tantos sentimientos a la vez y no habían explotado aun).

Fue entonces que Sokka y Toph llegaron, buscando a sus amigos.

Aang y Katara estaban sorprendidos y no habían cerrado los ojos. Se miraron con grandes ojos asustados e impresionados. Al separarse (algo violentamente debido a los nervios), respiraban irregularmente. Enseguida escondieron sus verdaderos sentimientos pidiéndose disculpas educadamente. Aang se estaba portando como todo un caballero, y Katara lo odiaba un poco por eso.

Cuando iban a reunirse con los demás, pasaron al lado de Sokka, quien seguía mirando con la boca abierta y ojos desorbitados el punto donde ellos habían estado, sin poder reaccionar, mientras Toph le pedía que le explicara lo que había pasado (no sentía las vibraciones con la nieve).

Después de unos días, todos olvidaron el incidente, ecepto ellos dos claro está.

O-O-O

Todos sus amigos en el polo sur, polo norte, Omashu, Ba Sing Se, Nación del fuego, etc… todos sabían que su amor era correspondido.

Ellos no tenían ni la minima idea.

Por eso, su relación era compleja.

O-O-O

Un día, Katara y Sokka tuvieron que ir al poco sur para cuidar de su abuela, cuando surgió un inconveniente diplomático en la nación del fuego, lo cual no permitió a Aang quedarse con sus amigos. Tuvo que dejar a sus 3 amigos esperándolo en la tribu por lo que se suponía era poco tiempo. Lo mas difícil para el era dejarla a ella.

O-O-O

Cerca de 5 meses habían pasado desde que Aang dejó el polo sur; pero aun después de tanto tiempo, el seguía presente en la mente de Katara, así como en su corazón.

Desde su partida, ella había tomado la costumbre de sentarse al borde de una de las torres de hielo con mejor vista al mar. Se quedaba mirando el horizonte por horas, lo cual preocupaba a Sokka por que no siempre la encontraba. Fijaba siempre la mirada en un punto imaginario en el horizonte, agua y aire, donde muy lejos ella sabía que se encontraba la nación del fuego. Y él.

Lo que ella no sabia era que muchas millas lejos de ella, en ese punto imaginario, se encontraba él mirando al horizonte, mirando un punto imaginario hacia donde se suponía que ella se encontraba.

A veces, cuando Katara sentía que Aang le hacía demasiada falta, sonreía con un poco de tristeza…

"…mándame un beso…" le susurraba al viento la joven chica.

Era como si el viento se llevara sus palabras en una suave brisa.

Casi desde el otro lado del mundo, Aang se encontraba contemplando el horizonte con la misma intensidad. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre el "pasamanos" del balcón de su recamara en el palacio del Señor del fuego Zuko. Era una de las mas lujosas del palacio, era espaciosa y lujosa, pero a sus ojos estaba vacía… faltaba algo.

De pronto una suave y fresca brisa rozó su cara. Era diferente a otra brisas… pero por que? Cerró los ojos, y le pareció escuchar algo en ese viento. Era como una hermosa melodía, le recordaba a la voz de Katara.

Su pecho se llenó del amor que sentía por ella. (Amor? Sin saberlo se lo había admitido a él mismo!). Sintió una pequeña explosión de sentimientos en su pecho y garganta, no podía respirar bien, luego esta sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo…

No sabia que estaba haciendo: besó la yema de sus dedos y después dio un suave soplo sobre ellas.

Le había mandado un beso volado.

O-O-O

Unos minutos después, lejos de ahí, una bella chica cerraba sus ojos azules mientras que en sus labios se formaba una leve sonrisa. Había sentido una brisa especial… diferente a las demás. Esta brisa rozó dulcemente sus mejillas. Su frente. Sus labios.

El viento nunca había sido tan suave y energizante para los dos enamorados.

Aunque para ella era algo "tonto", era como si el le hubiese dado un beso. La brisa era suave, y ella le pareció percibir un aroma conocido.

Era su aroma! Reconoció enseguida el aliento calido de Aang. Sabia que no estaba equivocada ya que lo había sentido ya en dos ocasiones… al recordar esto Katara sonrió y agachó la cabeza, para esconder el intenso rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Se sentía tan llena! Ya no podía esperar su regreso… quería compartir su felicidad con él… y tal vez… solo talvez… él también…

"Katara! No me escuchaste? "le dijo Sui, una de sus amigas. Estaba alfrente de ella, sacudiendo una mano sobre su cara, para ver si seguía viva.

"me asustaste!!... que me habías dicho?"

"solo te llamé… me preguntaba…" estaba sonrojada "… si Lian realmente no te interesa… te molestaría que intentara algo con él??"

Katara le sonrió "claro que no"

Sui estaba feliz! "gracias!! Luego nos vemos!!"

Katara volvió a sus pensamientos. Le había dicho que no a muchos chicos. Su felicidad no estaba junto a ellos… su corazón pertenecía a alguien mas…

"ahí está ese extraño sentimiento en mi pecho otra vez" susurró poniendo una mano ahi.

Ya no podía esperar más para compartir esos sentimientos.

"Ya no esperaré mas el momento para finalmente decirle…" le susurraron al horizonte dos jovenes enamorados al mismo tiempo.


	2. Solo una nota de la autora!

Holaaaa... quiero antes q todo agradecer a Nochena (que hasta aki me encontro xDD) a Yareri, a Jansgaly, a "chime" y a todos los q han leido mi fic.

Sus comentarios fueron muy lindos y significan mucho ... asi q decidi seguir sus concejo y seguir escribiendo!

Ahora estoy MUY ocupada y solo tengo pensada la mera mitad de la historia, "solo" falta escribirla jajaja!!

los quiero!!

Avkanar00


	3. Cap 2 reencuentro

"Aquel día, Katara estaba practicando agua control con Sui."

Melissa: muy bien gente aquí esta el segundo capitulo! Nada fuera de lo normal... es solo una pequeña introducción... la continuación es lo verdaderamente interesante!!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo!

("Avatar" no me pertenece... enserio!! )

--

Aquel día, Katara estaba practicando agua control con Sui. Nunca tenían mucho que hacer en la tribu agua del polo sur. De hecho desde que Aang se había ido a la nación del fuego hace 5 meses, para Katara los días eran algo aburridos. Además siempre habían personas que querían hacerse los interesantes para llamar la atención de Sui y de ella, particularmente los chicos de la tribu. Al principio eso le interesaba y le hacia sentir importante, luego le daba igual y finalmente solo la aburría.

Sui era una chica alta de 17 años como Katara, llevaba su cabello negro recogido en una "cola de caballo", en cambio Katara lo llevaba suelto como en los tiempos de guerra, llevaban puesto un traje espeso, que las protegía del frío, adornado típicamente.

Ese día estaban practicando unos cuantos movimientos avanzados que a Sui le costaba un poco dominarlo y Katara le estaba tratando de ayudar. De repente dejó caer el agua que estaba controlando. Katara la miro algo confundida, esperando una justificación, pero Sui no la estaba mirando. Su concentración estaba centrada en un punto lejano a su derecha. Katara miro entonces con la misma curiosidad hacia donde su amiga miraba y le llamó la atención el grupo que se estaba formando y creciendo en las puertas de la tribu.

Se dieron una mirada de sorpresa y como leyendo sus pensamientos corrieron juntas hacia allá para saber que había ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban gritando de alegría y emoción. Katara le pregunto a una señora lo que sucedía.

"Que que es lo que pasa? Pero niña si ha llegado el Avatar!! No lo sabias?" le respondió la señora.

No habían palabras para explicar lo que sintió Katara en ese momento. Se quedó sin decir nada, y su mente se quedó en blanco… unos segundos después comenzó a pensar de nuevo y en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa.

Hace tanto tiempo que no había estado tan emocionada.

Sui al darse cuenta de esto pensó "Otra vez! Ya deberían quedar en algo esos dos!" pero se limitó a darle una sonrisa cómplice.

Apenas Katara vio a su… _amigo_ salir del barco, corrió hacia él (haciéndose camino entre la multitud) para abrazarlo fuertemente, se colgó de su cuello y soltó un grito de alegría.

"AANG!! Estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez!!"

A Aang le sorprendió al principio esta muestra de afecto de parte de Katara y le costó un poco tratar de no sonrojarse.

"Haha, yo también te he extrañado mucho" le dijo abrazándola también.

Katara se desprendió nerviosamente del abrazo y dio una mirada a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que había aun personas mirándolos fijamente y se sintió aun más incomoda: la gente les mandaban miradas extrañas.

"Hem… quieres venir a nuestra casa? …... Me refiero a la casa en la que estamos viviendo Toph (cuando viene a visitarnos), Sokka y yo!!" al decir esto se ruborizo un poco y no se atrevía a quitar su mirada del piso.

Aang le sonrío. Siempre se veía tan linda cuando se ponía así.

"Claro! Realmente me gustaría verlos denuevo."

Se alejaron de los demás, quienes estaban regresando a hacer lo que habían estado haciendo antes.

Caminaban en silencio, mirando fijamente el suelo, mientras reinaba un silencio incomodo.

A veces Katara le mandaba una mirada discreta. Se dio cuenta que estaba mas alto... era verdad que solo habían pasado 5 meses, pero siempre que lo veía estaba diferente, ahora estaba usando su traje de nómadas del aire (el que se había puesto cuando la guerra terminó); era un tipo delgado pero musculoso y su postura era firme. Definitivamente sus 16 años le sentaban bien. Estaba ahora mas alto que ella, pero solo por uno o dos centímetros y eso le daba mucha presencia, haciéndolo muy seguido el centro de las miradas. Seria una mentira decir que era la primera vez que Katara se ponía a pensar en lo apuesto que estaba... más masculino? Talvez? Le encantaba la idea de que su personalidad no había cambiado tanto, excepto que había madurado con el paso del tiempo. Era generoso, humilde, inteligente y astuto, para ella era perfecto en todo aspecto y por eso se sentía tan atraída por él... _pero que estoy pensando?_ Se dijo a si misma ruborizada.

Pero una pregunta la estaba atormentando.

"Por que no me dijiste que venias?" le dijo tristemente, sin quitar sus mirada del piso.

Aang la miró amablemente.

"No lo hice? Creí habértelo dicho en mi ultima carta."

Finalmente lo miró y le sonrió.

"Aang, me sé tus cartas de memoria y estoy segura que -- " Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo aun mas. Por suerte para él, ella no pudo ver como él también se sonrojaba.

_Dile ahora! _

"K-Katara? Este-viaje-me-hizo-pensar-en-algo-importante-que-quería-compartir-contigo, Katara-yo –- " Aang estaba tan nervioso que dijo esto muy rápido y ella no lo entendió.

Entonces ya habían llegado y alguien los interrumpió.

"Avatar Aang! Es un honor para nosotros tenerlo aquí en el polo sur, esperamos que se pueda quedar mas tiempo esta vez." Era Hakoda, el padre de Sokka y Katara, quien estaba ahora a cargo de la ciudad.

"Ah!" Aang se sintió algo torpe debido a la situación. "Esteeee… claro! Es un honor para mí también. Pero llámeme solamente Aang por favor." No entendía por que seguía la gente tratándolo de usted... sobretodo los que lo conocían bien.

Katara estaba algo enfadada con su padre por interrumpirlos. Lo que Aang le iba a decir parecía importante! Por otro lado Aang se sintió aliviado por que no se sentía listo para declararse y por que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para decirle algo tan importante.

"Esta bien, Aang, por favor sígame, hay una cuestión que tenemos que discutir algunos políticos de la tribu con usted... es importante. Tu también tienes que venir Katara puesto que eres la maestra de agua control mas avanzada de la zona." Y con esto entro en una gran casa.

Aang y Katara se miraron confundidos y preguntándose que era lo que pasaba. Finalmente decidieron seguirlo.

--

Pequeño avance: A Aang le van a preguntar algo que va a perturbar mucho a Katara... no diré más!!

Y como les pareció? No es la gran cosa tampoco, se pone interesante luego.

R&R porfavor!!


	4. Cap 3 la reunion

"avatar" no me pertenece... ya lo dije antes!

--

Cuando entraron, se encontraron en un gran cuarto ocupado principalmente por una gran mesa hecha de hielo en el medio y con alrededor de 10 generales y personas de gran poderío en la aldea. Todos los miraron al entrar y agacharon sus cabezas en señal de bienvenida.

Había solo 3 sillas vacías en las cuales se sentaron Hakoda, Aang y Katara.

Hakoda se levanto y dio inicio a la reunión. Algunos políticos expresaron sus dudas y temores al avatar, quien les respondía con sabiduría.

Luego sirvieron el té, muy raro en la tribu, y todos lo estaban disfrutando sin levantarse de sus asientos, la conversación era ahora mucho mas tranquila y casual: cuando alguien hablaba era para contar alguna anécdota o algo parecido. Entonces un hombre llamado Houka, un diplomático importante, entabló una conversación pública con el avatar, así que todos los podían escuchar.

"Dígame algo gran avatar..." dijo Houka dejando su taza sobre la meza y mirando a su interlocutor.

"Aang, llámeme Aang." Dijo Aang tranquilamente quitando su mirada de la taza para mirarlo.

"Muy bien, Aang, tengo algo que preguntarle."

"Soy todo oídos" le dijo dando un sorbo a su té.

"Sabe usted, he estado viajando por el mundo en los últimos meses, y mis colaboradores en el exterior y yo tenemos una duda concerniéndolo usted y al equilibrio mundial entre naciones"

Katara estaba observando la conversación. Estaba impresionada por el comportamiento de Aang. Estaba tan... tranquilo. Se lo veía totalmente confortable en estas reuniones, parecía tener el control de toda la situación. Se lo veía tan... maduro, lo cual lo hacia ver... apuesto... Katara se dio cuenta que se estaba perdiendo en estos pensamientos, así que sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos vergonzosos.

"bueno, creo que esta hablando con la persona correcta" le dio otro sorbo a su té, claramente disfrutándolo "que lo que lo preocupa tanto?"

"Se que ya debe haber escuchado esto antes, cuando estaba en la nación del fuego... usted sabe que es el ultimo nómada aire y como ya cumplió 16 años hace un tiempo, quisiera saber como esta avanzando su búsqueda por una esposa"

A Katara casi se le cae la taza. Esto llamo la atención de unos pocos ministros a su lado. Esa era una pregunta muy incomoda para ella, aunque no era su deber responderla. Se sorprendió a ella mismo imaginándose siendo la esposa de Aang. Miró a Aang algo alarmada por su reacción y sobretodo por lo que iba a ser su respuesta.

Pero Aang seguía, para gran sorpresa de ella, muy clamado.

"De hecho ya tengo alguien en mente" dijo sin darle importancia, y le dio un ultimo sorbo a su té. "Ha sido un placer reunirme con ustedes, si no les molesta ahora me quisiera retirar, ha sido un viaje muy largo" y habiendo dicho esto se levanto y miró a todos. Los demás le dieron su acuerdo y con esto el salio.

Unos segundos después, todos empezaron a levantarse e irse. Todos menos Katara. Ella seguía sentada, mirando el asiento vacío de Aang, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba en ese estado.

Si alguien la veía pensaría que su mente estaba en blanco, pero al contrario había demasiados pensamientos, dudas y temores en ella. _Esposa? Alguien más? Pero yo... el no... Por que no me contó nada? Estaba hablando de mí? Osea yo soy casi la única chica de su edad que el conoce... pero siempre esta viajando! Talvez la conoció entonces... quien es ella?_ Celos, enojo, rencor, dolor, engaño, soledad... esos sentimientos la estaban lastimando por dentro.

Entonces su padre, que ya estaba saliendo, regreso a verla y la sacudió levemente para sacarla de su trance.

"Katara te encuentras bien?"

"que!?... quiero decir, si papá"

"bueno entonces ve a mostrarle a Aang su cuarto en la casa... le dije que te esperara afuera, así que no lo hagas esperar tanto."

Katara entonces corrió hacia su casa para reunirse otra vez con Aang. Todavía algo perturbada por lo de antes, le mostró su cuarto y lo dejo que se acomode... era también su casa después de todo. El se iba a dar una ducha así que ella tuvo que salir de su cuarto y se refugió en el suyo.

--

O que pasara ahora? Se pone de as en mas interesante!


	5. Cap 4 Musica

Muy bien gente, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo... este me gusta mucho, el final es muy cómico! xD casi me mato de la risa al escribirlo!

"avatar, the last airbender" no me pertenece!

Yo: enserio? Ni siquiera un episodio? Snif snif!

**MUSICA**

--

Katara estaba en cu cuarto, sentada en el borde de su cama con su cabeza apoyada en sus puños y sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía algo irritada por lo que había pasado hace unas horas... pero no se supone que debería estar feliz de verlo de nuevo? Eso también la molestaba.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba jugando con su pelo. Le encantaba tener estos momentos de privacidad.

Estaba comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, y sin esperar su respuesta, la persona ya había entrado.

"Katara!! Que feliz estoy que haya llegado piesligeros! Acaba de salir de su cuarto y pude hablar con él un rato... está realmente muy bien!... te diste cuenta como ha cambiado en estos meses? Puedo sentir que ya esta tan alto como Sokka!"

"Puedes pasar Toph" le dijo Katara con una sonrisa "si sé, yo estaba cuando llego y tuvimos que ir a una de esas reuniones otra vez, ya sabes... y es verdad, él ha... cambiado."

"si bueno no importa, lo importante es que ya esta aquí!" dijo dando un salto de felicidad.

Katara la miró de reojo, Toph estaba realmente emocionada.

Estaba saliendo de su cuarto cuando de repente se volteó.

"Aprovecho para decirte que tengo que salir por un rato, mis papás me pidieron que traiga recuerdos del polo sur... ya sabes." Dijo rápidamente. "Aunque no sé que pueda encontrar en este bloque de hielo! Jajaja!" gritó desde las escaleras.

Y con esto, se había ido.

Escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse con fuerza. Con un suspiro Katara se paró y salio de su cuarto.

Al abrir su puerta escuchó una agradable melodía... no podía identificar exactamente de cual nación era, pero sonaba suave, tranquilizante y tenia algo mítico.

Siguió por los corredores de la casa el sonido y llegó al salón principal. No había entrado aún, estaba a un lado de la puerta abierta, apoyando la espalda contra el muro. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido... ella sabia que quien estaba ahí era Aang, ya que estaban solos en la casa.

Con gran timidez asomó la cabeza por la gran puerta. El salón no era muy grande, pero la disposición de los muebles daban esa impresión, habían grandes cojines azules y grises acomodados en el suelo para recrear el estilo de la tribu; los muros estaban adornados con algunas pieles, aunque no demasiadas por respeto a la mentalidad de Aang.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en uno de los cojines con las piernas cruzadas, como era típico de su cultura. Estaba tocando una especie de corno usado en la nación del fuego (screenshots./302/268.jpg ) y tenia los ojos cerrados, obviamente concentrándose en su melodía. Era tan dulce y serena que Katara se sentía en otro mundo. Al cerrar los ojos se imaginaba flotando en un denso marque la abrazaba y la protegía. Esa música la llenaba de un agradable sentimiento de felicidad.

"Aang?" le preguntó unos segundo antes de abrir los ojos.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia el maestro aire sobresaltó. Miró sorprendido a Katara quién seguía con los ojos cerrados y quien de repente lo abrió.

Aang se quedó un rato mirando esos ojos azules. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente... la mirada de Katara era algo hipnotizante.

Katara se sentó en un cojín al frente de Aang. Estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas.

"donde... aprendiste a tocar así?" Le preguntó.

Aang le sonrío y le mandó una mirada astuta y burlona.

"Katara, Katara..." dijo negando con la cabeza y con esa sonrisa "Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes de mi" Cerró los ojos y siguió tocando otra suave melodía.

Le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero Katara no iba a ser derrotada sin una pelea justa.

"No, no las hay" le dijo sonriendo a su vez con malicia. Aang paró de tocar y la miró un poco confundido. Katara estaba satisfecha por haber llamado de tal manera su atención, pero quería seguir el juego. Miró por la ventana y adoptó una posición más cómoda, fingiendo aburrimiento pero sin parar de sonreír. "Yo sé todo sobre ti, eres muy predecible".

Aang sonrío aun más y decidió seguirle el juego a su vez. Tomó el mentón de Katara con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Tenía algo de picardía en su mirada y sonrisa... Katara se asustó un poco y estaba más colorada que un tomate. Que estaba haciendo él?!

"Como dije... hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi" Soltó dulcemente su barbilla y siguió tocando el cuerno.

Katara pensó "OK, inesperado... DEFINITIVAMENTE... muy... inesperado". Lo que había hecho Aang era algo atrevido y desconocido. Pensó que sí habían cosas de él que ella desconocía. Y eso le dolía.

Dijo entonces algo que no se había atrevido, pero quería decir desde la reunión.

Cruzó sus brazos y dijo escondiendo su exasperación " Ah si? Jajaja como qué? Esa chica con la que piensas casarte?" Forzó una sonrisa para no revelar como se sentía realmente.

Aang la miró, apartó sus labios del instrumento y dijo.

"Algo así."

Era el colmo, a Katara se le estaba rompiendo otra vez el corazón... y él seguia tocando tranquilamente. Siguió mirándolo, esperando que continuara. Al darse cuenta de esto, Aang dejó de tocar otra vez.

"Sabes? Ella me gusta mucho... es como si me tuviera hipnotizado o algo. Cuando estoy con ella todo desaparece. De todas las chicas que conozco ella es la mejor!" dijo con gran felicidad. Y la estaba mirando.

Pero Katara no se dio cuenta de ello. Apretó sus puños, se levantó y salio enojada del salón con el cojín en el que estaba sentada.

"... que dije?!"

Y entonces el almohadón en el que Katara tenia en la mano aterrizó extrañamente en la cara de Aang.

"... por que hiciste eso?!"

--

Jajaja me encanta ese final xD es tan cómico!

"... que hice? O.o " pobre Aang!

Capitulo 3 próximamente... "chan chan chan chaaaan"


	6. Cap 5 arboles y mascaras

Gracias a todos los q han comentado mi historia!! aqui esta el capitulo siguiente!

Avatar, the last airbender no me pertenece... (quisiera no tener q decir esto siempre)

Capitulo 5 : Árboles y mascaras.

--

Hacia frío afuera a esa hora y todos habían entrado a refugiarse en sus hogares por eso. Sin embargo si alguien hubiera estado asomado en su ventana, hubiera podido ver que otra persona salía de su "casa" con un paso fuerte, decidido y apresurado, como enfurecido.

"Ahhh!! Este Aang, ni apenas llegó y ya se está comportando como un niño otra vez!!" Katara sabia que eso no era verdad ya que quién se comportaba de manera infantil era ella.

"No debería importarme! Ya pues, que le vaya bonito en su perfecta vida!" Decía sin aflojar el paso.

Pronto había llegado a una casa alejada de la ciudad. Era el punto espiritual del polo sur; era verdad que no era la morada de los dioses como en el polo norte y no era tan grande, pero tenia algo de espiritual y de sagrado.

Katara ya lo había visitado antes muchas veces, siempre iba cuando estaba irritada por algo o cuando quería pensar y estar sola... o solo por que le daban ganas.

Abrió una pequeña puerta, la cual cerró cuando estaba adentro. Había césped dentro de ese cuarto (el cual era apenas más grande que su habitación) y aunque no tenía techo (para dejar pasar la luz natural) estaba algo oscuro... talvez por que ya estaba anocheciendo. Había un pequeño lago en el centro y a un lado estaba un enorme sauce llorón (ximo.files./2008/02/sauce-lloron.jpg ) que se veía pacifico y algo melancólico, pero también parecía darle la bienvenida. Este era un árbol especial, tenía más de 200 años de edad, y sin embargo era tan familiar para ella. Katara lo comparaba con su madre: se podía acurrucar en su regazo y sentirse protegida.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada bajo el árbol, apoyando su espalda sobre su tronco. Cerraba los ojos y sentía todas sus iras y temores desvanecerse en el tiempo y en el olvido...

"KATARAAAAA!"

Katara se asustó tanto que tuvo que poner la mano sobre su corazón para ver si seguía latiendo.

Eran Toph... y Sui. A Katara se le olvidó que a ellas también les gustaba venir cuando nadie las veía.

"Katara ahí estas!!" dijo Toph corriendo hacia ella seguida por Sui. Las dos se sentaron junto a ella. Este era uno de esos momento agradables entre buenas amigas.

"estaba acompañando a Toph a comprar baratijas cuando..."

" RECUERDOS!! Sui, son r-e-c-u-e-r-d-o-s!!"

"bueno, eso... cuando vimos que llegó un barco de reino tierra... a vender algunas cosas... y un mensajero nos dio unas invitaciones para ustedes!!"

"de que invitaciones hablan?" dijo Katara obviamente interesada por el chisme.

" Toph, Sokka, Aang y tu están invitados a una fiesta de... máscaras creo... en Omashu! Van a ir todos los líderes, políticos y personas importantes! Los invitaron claro por que ustedes ganaron la guerra!"

"Si! Pero que mal que ronquidos no esta aquí..."

"Seguramente lo encontraremos allá con Suki, Sokka no se perdería de una fiesta como esta, sinónimo de COMIDA" Dijo Katara.

Katara y Toph se rieron.

"Bueno vámonos que esta anocheciendo"

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida las tres amigas seguian hablando animadamente.

" Y tu Katara..." dijo Toph "vas a ir?? Por q yo si!!"

"mmm... no sé... saben si Aang va a venir o no?" Katara se sonrojo al decir esto pero sus amigas, algo despistadas, no lo notaron.

" Ya conoces a piesligeros, no le gustan las fiestas así... no creo que vaya"

Y siguieron caminando.

Toph y Sui estaban hablando mientras Katara se perdía en sus pensamientos.

_Aang... Omashu... OMASHU!!_

Sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban

_Katara, Katara... deberías pensar en otra cosa... o en otra persona!! Si solo fuera tan fácil..._

_--_

Ok... capitulo corto pero necesario!

Nada emocionante pero luego si ;)

Espero q les guste!!


	7. Cap 6 sublime aparicion

Capitulo 6 "sublime aparición"

gracias a todos por sus comentarios!! son geniales! los quiero!

Yo Melisa, no soy dueña de "avatar:the last airbender" y así es mejor!

--

Katara había salido de la habitación hace unos cuantos minutos. No sabia donde podía estar, y por mas tonto que parecía, sentía que talvez elle se habia enojado con él... pero por que?

Mientras pensaba esto, Aang miraba por la ventana, hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. Había parado de tocar su instrumento musical y fijaba un punto particular del cielo. Este punto se hacia cada vez mas grande y se distinguía cada vez mas del azul obscuro del cielo. _Parece un ave..._

"Hawky?!"

Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la ventana, estirando el brazo para que el ave pudiera posarse sobre él.

Cuando Hawky llegó al brazo de Aang, este cerró la ventana.

"Que haces aquí? Sokka t envió... otra vez?" dijo mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

A Sokka siempre le gustaba enviar a Hawky para darle un mensaje a Aang, aunque nunca tenía nada importante que decir, pero igual Aang siempre encontraba tiempo para sus amigos.

Aang retiró el mensaje que llevaba Hawky. Era efectivamente Sokka.

_Aang! Que fue hermano!_

_Siempre me dicen que te llame "avatar Aang" pero para mi eres un hermano, así que acostúmbrate._

Aang ya estaba acostumbrado

_Bueno Estévez SI tengo algo importante que decirte... has oído de la fiesta de mascaras de Omashu? Seguramente no, pero estas personalmente invitado por mi persona! Hace ya algún tiempo que Suki y yo no te hemos visto! Sé muy bien que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas (aunque no te comprendo) pero realmente quisiéramos verte otra vez._

_A ver si te animas a venir!_

_atte.: Sokka_

Aang realmente no tenía ganas de ir a una mas de esas aburridas reuniones en los que todos buscaban parecer superiores o más ricos que los demás...

"aunque..." pensó "...Katara seguramente irá..."

Esa idea le gustaba y estaba planeando algo: Iba a decirle a todos que no iría a la fiesta, y luego la iba a...los! los iba a sorprender al aparecer enmascarado en la fiesta! será realmente divertido. -

Bueno... también quería ver a Sokka otra vez.

_Si, esa es una muuuuuy buena excusa para realmente encontrarte con ella Aang! _Lo molestó su conciencia.

Cerca de una hora después de que Aang liberó a Hawky, Katara y Toph entraron riendo y conversando a la casa y se sentaron en el salón con Aang.

"Umm... Que pasa?"

"Katara y yo vamos a ir a una fiesta de mascaras mañana a Omashu, así que salimos de aquí lo mas pronto posible HOY, supongo q tu no irás piesligeros?"

Ambas se le quedaron "viendo" fijamente.

"Yo?? Claro que no!! Que les hace pensar eso? ... jeje..." dijo nerviosamente

Toph soltó una carcajada y Katara bajó la mirada.

"tranquilo piesligeros, solo preguntábamos. Bueno Katara, ahora arreglémonos rápidamente para ir a Omashu!"

"No es algo precipitado?"

"Katara no molestes y sube conmigo, nos vamos a arreglar"

Katara soltó una pequeña risa "Esta bien, vamos..." Y ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Toph hacia las escaleras, dejando a Aang solo en el salón, esperando.

Pasó una hora antes que las chicas salieran del cuarto de Katara, aunque para Aang era una eternidad_. Que pueden tener tanto que hacer las mujeres? Realmente no entiendo..._

En ese momento salio Toph primero, Aang se quedo sorprendido por como se veía... traía puesto un vestido verde y café (que sorpresa), una mascara verde bastante simple y tenia el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que le quedaba muy bien, lo admitía.

" Kataraaaa!! Apúrate que nos tenemos que ir!"

Y desde el cuarto se escuchó "ya vooooy!!"

Entonces salió Katara. Fue enseguida el centro de toda la atención que Aang podía tener. Cualquiera que hubiera podido ver su cara pensaría que Aang había visto lo más impactante y hermoso de su vida: sus brazos colgaban sin fuerzas a sus lados, tenia los ojos muy abiertos para no perder ni el mínimo detalle del espectáculo y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Tampoco respiraba, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

Ella entró al salón como una aparición... pero estaba demasiado hermosa como para ser solo un espíritu. Llevaba un kimono de fina seda azul que estaba en total armonía con la forma de su cuerpo. La tela era de diferentes tonos azules en combinación con pequeñas flores plateadas en las mangas y en el borde de la "falda". Pero el vestido solo era un detalle que resaltaba lo hermosa que realmente era y siempre había sido. Entonces colocó su mirada sobre su cara, estaba discretamente maquillada en tonos plateados, y traía un antifaz también plateado, que resaltaba esos magníficos ojos azules_, azules... _y sus labios... cuidadosamente resaltados, estaban cautelosamente cubiertos con un poco de brillo. Sin darse cuenta, Aang se desvanecía al ver sus labios, los cuales se transformaron en una sonrisa, y en una pequeña risa.

"_logré el efecto esperado"_ pensó con orgullo Katara, tratando de no matarse de la risa viendo el estado en el que se había puesto Aang.

"Ey!! Piesligeros!! Reacciona!!" le grito Toph a Aang, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, como para ver si alguien estaba ahí, pero se rindió

" ya nos vamos Katara!" dijo finalmente saliendo de la casa. Tenía realmente mucha prisa.

"K-Katara... te ves... te ves... sorprendente y... perturbadora..."

Como podía no sonrojarse como enferma con algo así? "_Perturbadora?"_

"G-gracias Aan-g" le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y salio corriendo de la casa para no tener que justificar el beso.

Aang se quedó unos minutos sonriendo como tonto y mirando la puerta de la casa por la que había salido Katara ya que seguía desequilibrado por el sublime espectáculo.

"Esta fiesta va a ser mas divertida de lo que pensé. Creo que esta vez si me voy a divertir."

--

ooo q ira a hacer Aang?

Espero q les guste!


	8. Cap 7 preparativos y lujo

gracias a todos por los comentarios!

Capitulo 7 "preparativos y lujo"

Este capitulo es realmente MUY corto y no tiene tanta importancia... es solo un intermedio... esta semana no tengo mucho tiempo asi q solo puedo ofrecer esto por ahora... q les guste!

-- o

Y ahí estaba él, sólo en la casa vacía.

Las chicas habían salido hace una o dos horas, y Aang se encontraba muy ocupado preparando su disfraz y su máscara, por que si alguien lo reconocía su plan se arruinaría... lo que él mas deseaba era que nadie lo identificara y lo tratara diferente por ser "el graaan avatar"... un poco de diversión tampoco le iría nada mal! Ya se podía imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Katara al verlo de repente ahí... ya tenia un plan, solo faltaba ponerlo en marcha.

Como no había tenido suficiente tiempo para confeccionar un atuendo perfecto, se conformó con un simple disfraz negro.

No llevaba exactamente un antifaz; era más bien un velo negro muy fino que cubría toda su cabeza y las partes de su cara que lo identificaban. El velo resguardaba su frente con sus flechas tatuadas y sus ojos grises, dejando su nariz y su quijada al descubierto. Era cierto que su vista estaba un poco obstruida por la tela, pero esta era tan fina que Aang podía ver bien a través de ella.

"Diablos! en poco empieza la fiesta, tengo que salir de aquí!"

Se cubrió por ultimo con una capa negra para el viaje.

Aunque estaba vestido totalmente de negro, no le quedaba nada mal; no se veía peligroso o repulsivo... de hecho, su vestuario tipo Ninja le daba un aspecto misterioso y, de alguna manera, fascinante.

-- Katara y Toph llegan a la fiesta --

Llegaron a la entrada del gran palacio vestidas para la fiesta, mostraron las invitaciones que esta vez SI tenían y entraron.

Cuando atravesaron las cortinas que daban al salón de baile, se quedaron sin palabras... de hecho solo Katara se quedó pasmada, y Toph (que no podía ver nada) solo entró a explorar el lugar, dejando a Katara boquiabierta en la entrada. Era la habitación más grande que había visto jamás. El decorado, aunque un poco excesivo, era hermoso y admirable, el verde era el color que predominaba y todo era precioso y pulcro.

Katara caminó lentamente hacia la sala para no perderse ni de un solo detalle. Examinó a las personas... todos parecían inmensamente ricos, todos tenían risas algo fingidas... y hablaban de dinero, moda y de otras cosas sin interés; poco a poco Katara se fue sintiendo fuera de lugar... todos llevaban colores flamantes y joyas lujosas para llamar la atención, como si eso los hiciera felices o mejores...

Lo que volvió a captar la atención de Katara fue la gran mesa en el centro de la sala. Ahí estaba Toph, y estaba comiendo!! El estomago de Katara gruñó y le hizo entender que tenia hambre... " Hm... Eso se ve bien!"

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la sala, casi todas las chicas de su edad que estaban en la fiesta dejaron de hablar para fijar sus miradas sobre un hombre misterioso y atractivo que acababa de entrar en la sala...

… y vestido completamente de Negro.

--o

capitulo corto... lo siento, trataré de hacer major y mas largo el proximo!


	9. Cap 8 te encontré

Antes q nada grax a TODOS por sus comentarios tan alentadores, estoy realmente muy contenta d q si les guste este fic... tuve problemas escribiendo este capitulo xq se ma habian acabado las ideas...

"Avatar: The last Airbender" no me pertenece (y mejor asi no creen?)

Capitulo 8 "te encontré"

Capitulo corto también, pero solo por aumentar el suspenso! Luego pondré el proximo capitulo (q ya esta listo jeje)

--

Toph sintió que las personas habían dejado de moverse y de hablar y dejó de comer para poder sentir mejor con sus pies lo que pasaba… en medio de la montón de gente inmóvil solo una persona estaba caminando, y su paso era especial, ligero... casi familiar.

"Oye ese no es...?"

Pensó mejor en lo que iba a decir.

" neeee... no puede ser, jajaja, que locura!" y siguió comiendo.

Katara escuchó esto y dio media vuelta para ver a lo que se refería Toph... notó que la muchedumbre estaba viendo hacia la entrada (las mujeres con peculiar atención) formando un pequeño grupo... pero quien sea que había llegado (de seguro algún importante político o algo así), ya se había ido, por que ya nadie estaba en la entrada del salón.

"Que extraño...Oye!! Acaso son esas ciruelas de mar (seaprunes) ?" - se precipitó hacia el plato con la comida típica del polo sur.

"Puedes creerlo?! Todavía hay!! Que suerte que nadie se las haya comido!"

"Me pregunto porqué..." dijo irónicamente Toph con la boca llena, ganando una mirada de odio de parte de Katara.

-- punto de vista de Aang --

Ya había entrado, ya nadie lo perseguía, ya podía comenzar a buscar a Katara para poner en marcha su plan.

...pero había un pequeño problema... _entre tanta gente enmascarada, como lograría encontrarla antes de se termine la fiesta?_

Una chica pasó a su lado y le flirteó guiñándole de un ojo.

_...sin ser encontrado__ antes por admiradoras indeseadas..._

En ese momento alguien "importante" gritó desde la mesa principal:

"Atención por favor!!"

Todos dejaron de hablar y prestaron atención a quien les hablaba.

"En nombre del rey de Omashu, el rey Bumi, les doy a todos la bienvenida a nuestro baile de primavera. Como todos saben, el tema en esta ocasión es el baile típico enmascarado... por favor todos disfruten de la velada."

La multitud enmascarada se emocionó.

"Aprovecho para desearles la bienvenida a nuestros héroes de guerra: Toph Beifong, Sokka y Katara de la tribu del agua sur, bienvenidos! Podría Katara venir a decir algunas palabras?"

La multitud aplaudió.

Katara se acercó tímidamente a la mesa, delatando su identidad.

"En nombre de mi amiga Toph, de mi hermano y del Avatar que no pudo estar presente hoy, les doy a todos las gracias por la invitación... que pasen una linda velada!" dijo nerviosamente.

La multitud aplaudió modestamente.

_.__.. pudo haber estado peor..._ pensó Katara aliviada. No se había preparado para esto.

En ese momento, en el otro lado de la sala un misterioso joven enmascarado sonrío con malicia mientras Katara se alejaba de la mesa.

"Ahí estás."

--

ya tengo listo el próximo capitulo, pero quería q este termine así... por el suspenso muajajaja!!


	10. Cap 9 quien eres?

Gracias por los comentarios de todos! no los he olvidado!

Capitulo 9 "quien eres?"

Yo, Melissa, quiero dejar en claro q "Avatar, the last Airbender" no me pertenece, bla bla bla...

--

Una hora! Ya había pasado una hora y Katara se aburría a morir!

Estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de la pista de baile, apoyando su mentón sobre su puño... no había nada interesante que hacer... no había nada ni NADIE interesante allí. Suspiró. Ahora entendía totalmente porque a Aang no le gustaban estas fiestas. En ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en el polo sur, cerca de él, envés de estar sentada allí, durmiéndose del aburrimiento.

Su hermano estaba bailando con su esposa Suki en la pista de baile y Toph estaba hablando con algún chico que acababa de conocer.

Katara suspiro otra vez. Esto no iba a seguir así, tenia que encontrar algo que hacer ahora!

Se levantó de su silla y miró a su alrededor. Como era el salón de fiestas, estaba muy decorada, hasta se la podía confundir con un museo. Se apartó entonces de la gente y de la fiesta para dirigirse a unos pequeños salones laterales que hacían casi parte del gran salón, pero en los que nadie estaba. Uno de los cuartos llamó su atención.

Estaba lleno de obras de arte de todo tipo: cuadros, esculturas y enormes jarrones que debían tener un alto valor. Las esculturas eran simplemente hermosas, y Katara se encontró paseando lentamente por el corredor algo oscuro de esa sala... la música de la fiesta ya parecía lejana a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Unos minutos después, estaba admirando los detalles de una de las esculturas. Era una estatua, un poco mas grande que ella, de dos personas: el hombre estaba como persiguiendo a una mujer, quien estaba a mitad transformada en árbol (reconocen esa escultura? Es real!)

...a Katara le pareció una escena anormal y por ende le prestó el doble de atención que a las demás.

"No es muy común encontrar chicas de a tribu del agua en fiestas como esta..."

Las palabras casi susurradas hicieron saltar de un susto a Katara. Se suponía que estaba sola... y no recordaba que alguien la había seguido.

Buscó ansiosamente con la mirada a quien le había hablado. Sin embargo no había nadie en la sala... o al menos eso parecía, ya que el cuarto estaba algo oscuro.

"Quien esta ahí?!"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

"Detrás de ti..." dijo la voz.

Katara sintió que su sangre se helaba del miedo. Se dio media vuelta y vio que unos metros de ella estaban una figura negra apoyada contra la pared. Puso mas atención y vio que era un hombre. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, tenía los brazos cruzados, un pie sobre la pared, y aunque tenía los ojos vendados, parecía estar mirando al suelo. Se veía también muy confiado y relajado con la situación.

"Quien eres tu?" preguntó Katara mirándolo de arriba abajo con curiosidad.

El extraño levantó la cabeza sonrío y dijo suavemente. "Así que no me reconoces?"

"Debería?"

Soltó una pequeña risa y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Katara no llevaba agua consigo y no podía defenderse, así que trató de alejarse caminando de espaldas a medida que el enmascarado se acercaba a ella. De pronto sintió la pared detrás de ella. Ya no había escapatoria. Él ya estaba muy cerca.

Pero que era lo que él quería? No parecía que solo quería platicar amigablemente. Katara sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

Cuando menos de veinte centímetros los separaban, Katara estaba prácticamente atrapada entre la pared y quien ella no sabia que era Aang.

Sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos y tenía una expresión de inquietud. Con la mirada le pedía al extraño una explicación a sus acciones tan... atrevidas.

Aang puso su mano sobre la pared contra la cual se encontraba Katara, bloqueándole toda escapatoria.

"Hay alguna manera en la que pueda ayudarte a recordar?" le susurró al oído.

Katara tembló al sentir su respiración sobre su cuello. Aunque tenia miedo, no podía negar que le gustaba como la hacia sentir. Podía sonar algo tonto, pero... creía que ya conocía al enmascarado desde hace un tiempo. Sintió muchas mariposas en el estomago, y parecía que entre mas cerca estaban, mas aumentaba su calor corporal. No era para nada una sensación desagradable.

Aang por su lado se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo. El había planeado algo más alegre, más súbito. Sin embargo era extraño como su plan se había tornado en... esto.

La mascara le había dado al fin el valor de portarse como siempre había querido portarse con Katara. Siempre había escondido sus sentimientos.

Él estaba enamorado de ella, y no había sabido como hacerle saber.

Aang ya no estaba seguro si revelar su identidad en ese momento. El baile estaba por terminar.

Katara por su parte aprovecho estos segundos de silencio para mirar mejor al desconocido. No podía ver sus ojos ni su frente, pero podía ver perfectamente los rasgos de la parte baja de su cara. Su mandíbula era bien definida, masculina, y lo hacían ver bastante atractivo y guapo. Katara trataba enérgicamente de no quedarse mirando tanto sus labios.

"Por dios Katara! Es un total desconocido! Que te pasa?" pensó.

Aang se sorprendió mucho cuando localizó un poco de rubor en las mejillas de Katara, quien evitaba contacto con sus ojos.

--

uuu me gusta este capitulo! Pero quiero q le digan por favor si les molesta como están yendo las cosas... si no pues seguiré con mi idea original.

Comenten por favor!! Realmente quiero saber como les pareció este capitulo! el proximo saldra en unos dias!


	11. Cap 10 un desconocido q no lo era tanto

Gracias a todos los q han leido mi fic!! este capitulo me tomo mas tiempo q los demas, es algo especial para mi. Le doy las gracias a una amiga q me ayudo con algunos detalles ^^ gracias!

Capitulo 10 "un desconocido que no lo era tanto"

"Avatar, the last airbender" no me pertenece!

--------------

Antes en "un beso es una fuerte conexión":

"_Katara por su parte aprovecho estos segundos de silencio para mirar mejor al desconocido. No podía ver sus ojos ni su frente, pero podía ver perfectamente los rasgos de la parte baja de su cara. Su mandíbula era bien definida, masculina, y lo hacían ver bastante atractivo y guapo. Katara trataba enérgicamente de no quedarse mirando tanto sus labios._

"_Por dios Katara! Es un total desconocido! Que te pasa?" pensó._

_Aang se sorprendió mucho cuando localizó un poco de rubor en las mejillas de Katara, quien evitaba contacto con sus ojos."_

"ya déjame en paz, o vas a lamentar pasarte de listo conmigo!" dijo Katara mirándolo con ira directamente a los ojos esta vez.

No paso inadvertida la pequeña risa que salio de los labios del desconocido. A Aang le divertía la reacción de Katara, siempre lista a defenderse y no dejarse vencer por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo también le daba la impresión de que Katara no estaba haciendo todo de lo que era capaz para salir de una situación como esta.

Pero enseguida se calló pues Katara lo estaba mirando con curiosidad como si reconociera su risa.

"Te conozco?"

Katara retuvo repentinamente su respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que sus caras se habian acercado mucho en los últimos segundos. Ahora comenzaba a sentir su respiración algo agitada sobre su mejilla.

Aang se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos... esos ojos, y ese azul tan profundo.

En ese momento todos sus pensamientos coherentes parecían perderse en una espesa niebla. Sin importarles las consecuencias de sus actos; talvez por curiosidad, talvez por impulso o talvez por algo más, dejaron que sus cabezas se inclinaran suavemente, reduciendo cada vez más el espacio que los separaba. Aang puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Katara y comenzó a aproximarse cada vez más a ella. Cuando menos de dos centímetros los separaban, Katara trató de hablar aunque en ese momento no podía ni pensar.

"no... lo siento pero..." tener al desconocido tan cerca de ella no la ayudaba a pensar coherentemente "yo ya... me gusta otra persona..." pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que estaban demasiado cerca. Cerrando los ojos por instinto, sus labios se tocaron suavemente... ya habían actuado y no había marcha atrás.

Si Katara hubiera estado totalmente consciente entonces, se habría alarmado por la familiaridad de ese beso (el beso que compartió con Aang en la cueva de los dos enamorados y los del primer episodio).

En un ultimo intento de defenderse, había levantado su mano para darle una cachetada, la cual Aang no había visto, pero apenas sintió esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, olvidó todo lo que planeaba hacer y dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Aang. Un tímido rubor se hacia notar sobre sus mejillas y los dos estaban temblando.

Lo extraño, logró pensar ella entonces, era que el desconocido enmascarado parecía estarle dando una verdadera muestra de afecto más que tan solo un beso. En ese momento supo que ese "extraño" no lo podía ser totalmente.

"Katara" logro decir Aang contra sus labios. Esto solo confirmó las dudas de Katara: ese sujeto sabia su nombre.

"siempre... siempre he querido hacerte saber..."

Katara no pudo contener más sus sentimientos.

"A... Aang" suspiró ella rompiendo el beso y apartando su cara unos milímetros de la de él, mientras resbalaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aún con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, Aang sintió que su sangre se congelaba, aunque su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

"Q- qué?!"

Katara se asustó, puesto que había imaginado que quien la estaba besando era Aang!

"perdón! No sé que me pasó!" dijo quitando sus brazos del cuello del misterioso hombre y evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Lo regresó a ver rápidamente, estudiando de cerca su cara, o al menos la parte de su cara que no estaba cubierta.

"espera... yo te conozco!" Aang no supo como reaccionar.

"Kataraaaa!! Katara donde estas?!" gritó una voz masculina, llamando a Katara desde la entrada de la pequeña sala, pero como Aang y Katara estaban contra la pared y no había mucha luz, no los pudo ver.

Aang se dio entonces cuenta de lo que había sucedido y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

"P-perdón... n-no sé que me pasó..." dijo nerviosamente mientras se alejaba.

"Espera!" dijo Katara estirando su brazo como para retenerlo, pero ya se había ido por el corredor. No podía correr tras él porque sus piernas no le obedecían y sus rodillas aun seguían temblando.

Sin recordar que la habían llamado, Katara siguió mirando por donde Aang se había ido con la boca levemente abierta por la sorpresa y los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Eso... realmente había pasado, realmente le habían dado uno de los mejores besos de su vida y realmente una parte de su corazón se había ido corriendo por el corredor junto a ese desconocido que era más conocido de lo que parecía.

"Kataraaaa?!"

Katara levantó su mano y la puso sobre sus labios enrojecidos. Ella sabia que un beso tan puro tenía que haber significado algo para los dos.

Su corazón seguía saltando de alegría en su pecho. Acaso lo había llamado... 'Aang'??

"Katara! Ahí estas!! Te he estado buscando por todas partes apenas supe que estabas en la fiesta!"

Ese alguien la atrapó por la muñeca y ella lo regresó a ver. Era Lian (ver el final del primer capitulo)

"Lian? Que haces aquí?"

"Que lastima que haya terminado la fiesta, quería bailar contigo." Le dijo con una mirada que intentaba ser seductora "Ven! Te llevo de vuelta al polo sur! Escuché que estabas con Toph? No te preocupes ella ya esta en camino para allá, ven!"

Sin esperar su respuesta, la llevó hacia la salida, y ella todavía no estaba en condiciones de pensar en todo lo que hacía.

El viaje de regreso en el barco fue silencioso. A ratos Lian trataba de hablar con ella (decirte que como era hijo de un importantisisimo general, había ido a la fiesta... blah blah) o hacerle insinuaciones, las cuales Katara ignoraba, como siempre. Ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. No podía dejar de pensar en el enmascarado (y no podía hacerlo sin que su corazón se emocionara o sin que sus mejillas se enrojecieran), y no lograba ignorar el hecho de que había pensado en... él... durante uno de los mejores besos de su vida.

Por otro lado, unos cuantos kilómetros más cerca de la tribu del polo sur, se encontraba Aang viajando sobre Appa. Estaba aun vestido totalmente de negro, pero se había descubierto la frente, revelando sus ojos grises.

"tengo que hacer algo Appa, ya no puedo esconder lo que siento..." Appa le mostró su aprobación con un gruñido. "...sobre todo ahora que sé que no soy el único en sentirme así" agregó recordando que ella lo había nombrado a él en ese momento.

"No estás de acuerdo conmigo Momo?" dijo sonriendo y rascando la cabeza del pequeño animal sobre su hombro.

---------

q tal les parecio? Q tal les parecio?

Tuve tantos problemas al escribir este capitulo! Realmente significa mucho para mi q comenten, critiquen o lo q sea! ^^


	12. Cao 11 el regreso

Hola a todos!! siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto (un mes je-je) tenia mucha tarea, y andaba muy corta d imaginacion.

no estoy muy contenta con este cpitulo, no esta tan bien escrito, y es puro relleno... lo interesante viene luego!

gracias a todos los q comentaron, no los nombro por q tengo mucho sueño, pero los tengo en cuenta!

ya q este sitio se llama "fanfiction", es obvio q Avatar no me pertenece...

----------------------------------------

Capitulo 11 "el regreso" (por que no pude pensar en un mejor titulo)

-----------

Antes, en U.B.E.U.F.C:

_Sin esperar su respuesta, la llevó hacia la salida, y ella todavía no estaba en condiciones de pensar en todo lo que hacía. _

_El viaje de regreso en el barco fue silencioso. A ratos Lian trataba de hablar con ella (...) Ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. (...)y no lograba ignorar el hecho de que había pensado en... él...(Aang) durante uno de los mejores besos de su vida._

_Por otro lado, unos cuantos kilómetros más cerca de la tribu del polo sur, se encontraba Aang viajando sobre Appa. (...)_

"_ya no puedo esconder lo que siento..."(...) "...sobre todo ahora que sé que no soy el único en sentirme así"_

_------------------------_

Cuando Katara llegó al polo sur, ya era algo tarde, y seguramente todos sus amigos ya estaban dormidos en la pequeña casa..... 'todos' por que según lo que Lian le había dicho en el barco, Toph, Sokka y Suki habían salido antes de la fiesta y seguramente habían llegado a la tribu mucho antes que ella (para hacer una pequeña visita a la familia en lo que concierne Sokka y Suki), y Aang no había querido ir a la fiesta. 'Hace mucho que no he visto a Sokka o a Suki' pensó Katara.

Después de despedirse de Lian apresuradamente, Katara caminó rápidamente hacia su casa. Cuando llegó, se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado antes de abrir la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie.

Trató de ser lo mas sigilosa posible ya que sus amigos debían estar muy cansados, los pobres se habían quedado hasta tarde, además como eran todos tan responsables, seguramente ya estaban...

"ESCALERA DE CORAZON!!!!!! Te gané otra vez 'ronquidos'!!! Muajaja!!!"

Katara dio un salto del susto, pero enseguida reconoció el grito inconfundible de Toph.

'Era muy bello para ser cierto' pensó Katara al dirigirse al salón para ver a sus tan "responsables" amigos.

Sentados sobre los cojines, alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la sala, se encontraban Toph, Aang, Sokka y Suki... jugando cartas!

Parecían estar manteniendo una animada conversación más que jugando... Sokka fue el primero en ver a Katara entrar y le sonrío. Aang estaba de espaldas a la entrada, pero al ver la cara de Sokka, regresó a ver hacia la entrada. La presencia de Katara lo puso algo nervioso, pero lo supo esconder bien.

"Katara, Regresaste! Ven, siéntate con nosotros." dijo haciéndole un espacio a su lado para que se sentara.

"H-hola todos" dijo Katara acomodándose a su lado "que juegan?"

"cartas, no recuerdo el nombre del juego, pero no importa!" dijo Toph "Y YO estoy ganando ajajá!!"

Aang tenia en su mano alunas cartas, y realmente parecía concentrado en su juego, sin embargo, unos segundos después...

"... que tal tu velada?" le preguntó a Katara sin quitar la mirada de sus cartas.

"Ah?! Ehhh...Nada pasó!!! Eh... quiero decir... bien!! Nada especial!!... como más me pudo haber ido?!...... jeje" dijo casi gritando Katara, con una risa alterada al final, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Todos le quedaron viendo raro.

.....

Toph fue la primera en hablar

"Lo que tu digas Katara, lo que tuuu digas..." dijo volviendo a ver sus cartas.

"basta de charlas y mas acción! Aang es tu turno! Aang??"

"Um?! Si!" Aang puso una carta sobre la mesa rápidamente "lo siento"

Sokka le quedó viendo raro por un momento... dios! Estar raro era contagioso!

"Bueno yo pienso que la fiesta estuvo bastante aburrida!" gruñó Toph, "los nobles son tan exasperantes!"

Entonces Sokka se levantó, dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa, y todos regresaron a verle algo sorprendidos. Cogió un mantel y se cubrió con él como aparentando una larga capa.

"Pero que es lo que dice Lady Toph BeiFong del reino tierra?! Esas reuniones son de las mas sofisticadas, ahí las personas refinadas como yo nos reunirnos para que los demás puedan disfrutar de nuestra presencia! no lo piensa así, OH todo poderoso Avatar?"

Aang rió sinceramente, se levantó y se disfrazó con otra sabana, juntándose a Sokka.

"Es eso en efecto muy cierto, Señor Sokka de la tribu del agua sur, es uno de los pocos deleites de la vida social que aún podemos tener!" respondió haciendo cara larga, imitando a la mayoría de los generales y nobles que hablaban con él en las fiestas. Los dos se pusieron a reír a carcajada, igual que sus amigos.

Mientras Toph, Sokka y Aang seguían burlándose e imitando a la nobleza, Suki miro a Katara y le sonrió, haciendo 'no' de la cabeza como diciendo 'puede que digan tener 17 y 20 años pero siguen siendo unos niños'.

"Pero bueno dime Katara..." le preguntó Suki interesada "...conociste a alguien interesante? Te invitaron a bailar?" y le guiñó como gesto de complicidad.

Katara no pudo evitar sonrojarse con los recuerdos de aquella noche... se quedó mirando tímidamente el suelo. Al escuchar lo que Suki le había preguntado a Katara, los interesados les prestaron atención (Sokka por ser un hermano protector y Aang...).

"Oooo.....! Así que bailaste eh??" dijo Sokka cuando vio que su hermana no respondía "Seguro que fue con algún chico apuesto del reino tierra!" Katara le mandó una mirada asesina, si las miradas mataran...

"No? Bueno... entonces que? acaso hubieras preferido bailar con nuestro todopoderoso Avatar?"

Katara sintió que un rayo la había atravesado, 'que fue lo q-que dijo?!!'. Sokka solo se reía de su expresión; luego regresó a ver a Aang, quien muy inocente no le había puesto atención a Sokka.

"oh! Gran Avatar me concede este baile?" dijo haciendo una reverencia tomando un lado de su 'falda' (el mantel), como imitando a Katara.

"Sería un honor!" le respondió Aang haciendo a su vez una reverencia. Luego los dos se estaban doblando de la risa (a expensas de Katara) y se apoyaban mutuamente para no caerse.

Suki se río un poco también. "no les hagas caso Katara, son unos inmaduros, jaja ya hasta parecen hermanos!". Katara agradecia el apoyo que Suki le daba, pero no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a Aang.

El Avatar y Toph seguían riendo un poco, pero Sokka se había callado y se encontraba mirando a su hermana, quien tenía una expresión extraña en su cara, parecía... como hipnotizada. Pero ella no lo estaba mirando a él sino a.... Sokka volteó a ver a su derecha, donde suponía que Katara estaba mirando. Aang.

"Uuuuuuuh!!!" le dijo a su hermana mientras Aang y Toph discutían de algo gracioso sobre las fiestas "Alguien está enamoraaaadaaa...!!!"

Aang y Toph pararon en seco. Ahora todos estaban mirando a Sokka y sobretodo a Katara. La maestra de agua control sentía su cara enrojecerse sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los corazones de Aang y Katara se agitaron.

"Sokka!! No molestes a Katara!" le dijo Suki a su novio dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza "esas cosas no te conciernen."

"Esto se puso aburrido" bostezó Toph "creo que seria bueno ir a dormir" Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y antes de que cada uno entrara a sus cuartos respectivos Toph les dijo "seguiremos molestando a Katara con Aang otro día!" y cerró su puesta, dejando una frustrada maestra de agua control en el largo pasillo de la casa.

En ese momento, Aang se encontraba ideando los últimos detalles de su plan para el día siguiente.

--------------------------

comenten porfa!!


	13. Cap 12 dialogo con la noche

Capitulo 12 " dialogo con los espiritus"

_Antes en UBEUFC_

_ ((Aang puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Katara y comenzó a aproximarse cada vez más a ella. Cuando menos de dos centímetros los separaban, Katara trató de hablar aunque en ese momento no podía ni pensar._

"_no... lo siento pero..." tener al desconocido tan cerca de ella no la ayudaba a pensar coherentemente "yo ya... me gusta otra persona..." pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que estaban demasiado cerca. Cerrando los ojos por instinto, sus labios se tocaron suavemente... ya habían actuado y no había marcha atrás._

_Si Katara hubiera estado totalmente consciente entonces, se habría alarmado por la familiaridad de ese beso))_

_y  
_

_(("Esto se puso aburrido" bostezó Toph "creo que seria bueno ir a dormir" Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y antes de que cada uno entrara a sus cuartos respectivos Toph les dijo "seguiremos molestando a Katara con Aang otro día!" y cerró su puesta, dejando una frustrada maestra de agua control en el largo pasillo de la casa._

_En ese momento, Aang se encontraba ideando los últimos detalles de su plan para el día siguiente.))_

_

* * *

  
_

Aquella era una fría noche de invierno en la tribu agua del polo sur y el viento soplaba fuertemente al exterior de las pequeñas casas de hielo, y en una de ellas se encontraban los integrantes del "equipo Avatar".Ya todos se estaban retirando a sus habitaciones para una noche de descanso.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta, Katara apoyó su espalda sobre ella y suspiró. Este si que había sido un día para recordar: apenas ayer había llegado Aang a su tribu después de meses de separación, haciendo renacer en ella incontables emociones que creía olvidadas. Hace apenas una horas supo del baile de mascaras en el reino tierra, al cual acudió poco después. Y aquella fiesta... siempre la recordará, pero su mente y su corazón estaban ahora más confundidos que nunca.

Katara se cubrió el rostro con las manos, se dejó caer suavemente al suelo aún apoyada contra la puerta y terminó sentada con las rodillas contra su pecho y sus manos todavía escondiendo su cara.

"En qué estaba pensando?"

Y pensar que desde hace poco solamente fue que Katara encontró una cierta seguridad en sus sentimientos por Aang, pero ahora esto? Había prometido guardar un corazón fiel a ese sentimiento, pero ahora que? Que pensar? Que decisión tomar?... A quien amar?... merecía ella verdaderamente a Aang después de todo lo de hoy? El alma de Katara no le permitía vivir con eso en su consciencia.

Con un último suspiro, quitó las manos de su cara. El cuarto estaba en las penumbras, la única luz que lo alumbraba era el de la luna, la cual estaba acompañada de un cielo sin estrellas. Una fría brisa se abrió camino por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación hacia donde ella se encontraba, y el frió contacto la reavivó un poco.

Su abuela siempre le decía que, en momentos como estos, cada brisa traía un mensaje de los antiguos espíritus que siempre cuidaban de la aldea, únicamente hacia falta escuchar. Se decía que la gran mayoría ofrecía su sabiduría ancestral a quien estuviera dispuesto a aceptarla. De niña, Katara siempre se maravillaba de estas historias.

"tener una mente abierta"

Recordando los consejos de su abuela, Katara cambió de posición en el suelo, ahora estaba sentada como había visto tantas veces antes a Aang cuando meditaba; relajó todos sus músculos, respiró profundamente y su mente poco a poco se fue despejando. Unos minutos después, un dialogo silencioso entre ella y los espíritus de la noche empezó. Al principio solo escuchaba susurros del viento en un idioma desconocido. Aunque ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, parecía que, de cierto modo, siempre lo había sabido. En ningún momento se habló, ya que el corazón no necesita palabras.

La 'meditación' duró poco. El viento le susurró al oído, en cuestión de minutos, mensajes cortos pero claros en el idioma de las almas.

'Confía en los espíritus del universo', 'te estamos cuidando Katara, un gran futuro te aguarda', 'espéralo, él llegará' fue lo que entendió y lo que más le repetían.

Al finalizar, Katara abrió los ojos. Su mente estaba liberada y su corazón en paz, era ahora obvio para ella que su corazón le pertenecía a una sola persona, y que a pesar de los problemas que se podían interponer entre Aang y ella, nada, ni un beso, podría cambiar esto.

Al recordar esto se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos. Aun tenia muchas dudas sobre ese beso y los sentimientos que había despertado en ella, pero como le habían dicho, el futuro pronto despejaría sus incertidumbres, solo había que esperar y ser paciente.

Un bostezo delató lo cansada que en realidad estaba. Katara se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

'mañana será otro día' ... lleno de sorpresas!

-----------

Este epi es mas sobre los sentimientos de Katara y toda su confucion! CREO Q EL PROXIMO CAPI SERA EL ULTIMO!!

Diganme q tal les parecio!!!!


	14. Otra nota de la autora!

Hola a todos los lectores de mi historia "un beso es..." haré ahora un pequeño anuncio!

*

Antes q nada!! Quisiera agradecer (aunque no lo hago mucho, perdonen si olvido a alguien) por los comentarios q dejaron sobre mi ultimo capitulo:

- **Toph. Fire** : Sabes q? lo he pensado mejor, y creo q voy a hacer 3 capis mas... quien sabe... un solo capitulo no basta! Y si planeo q sea epico jaja! va a estar media basado en una experiencia personal... Y gracias otra vez!!

- **Gatita Gotica** : estoy d acuerdo contigo, Katara deberia estar en coneccion con el mundo esiritual... despues de todo, termina con el Avatar no? xD Me da gusto q t haya gustado, y por tu peticion de q continue... lee el final de esta nota.

- **anonimo** : Jeje siento hacerte esperar, justamente al final de esta nota voy a decir por q! gracias por leer mi fic y q t haya gustado!!

- **KataangPorSiempre** : Ohhh! gracias! =) t aviso q el proximo no es el ultimo capi, creo q haré 3 mas!

-**Kataang. com** : gracias! tu tranquila, q definitivamente terminaré esta historia! y aproposito de la historia d la q me hablaste... no me diste el nombre XD!!

*

*

AHORA PARA EL ANUNCIO!!!

Tardaré aun un cierto tiempo en escribir el proximo capitulo, y para serles totalmente sincera... solo tengo hecha la primera frase xDDD (*no me maten!*)

Tranquilos, la idea ya esta en mi cabeza! pero la inspiracion me abandono y no sé como empezar... ademas para eso necesito tiempo, lo cual es lo q mas me falta en este momento: mis profesores se han vuelto locos!!! ahhh (*gritos de horror*)

Asi q... ya saben! NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA!! solo q tomara algo de tiempo... pueden esperar un mes o talvez mas? 2?

... planeo hacer 3 capitulos mas...

Los quiero a todos!!

Avkanar00


	15. Cap 13 Platos rotos

Hola todos... volvi!! Aunque por poco, porq se acercan los examenes finales y el estres aumenta mientras q el tiempo disminuye... lo de siempre jaja.

(Siento haber olvidado agradecer a algunas personas en mi nota anterior, como , gracias todos!!)

Ah! Les aviso una cosa! Desde ahora mis fics estaran escritos sin algunos acentos... lo q pasa es q esta compu es nueva y... d Europa jeje... con teclado Europeo y todo

Bueno disfruten este pequeño fragmento de fic.... seguiré luego

* * *

"....no es justo... era mi vajilla..."

"Deja de refunfuñar Sokka y termina de empacar" Le dijo Suki a su esposo, quien aun no tenia ni la mitad de sus cosas guardadas para el viaje de regreso a Kyoshi "Ya mismo nos vamos, el barco sale mañana de mañana para Kyoshi, apúrate!"

" ¿Por que no las puedo hacer esta noche entonces?" le respondio Sokka señalando el sol por la ventana. Suki solto un suspiro de cansancio.

"Ya te he dicho muchas veces que hoy noche hay una fiesta en casa de Shiko... tu amigo ¿recuerdas? Queria despedirse de ti"

Sokka abrio los ojos al recordar y puso una cara de 'aaaaa.. ¡si sabia! era para ver si tu tambien... jeje'

Entonces Sokka siguio metiendo con fuerza su ropa en la maleta con un aire molesto mientras gruñía incoherencias.

"jajaja Ya cálmate Sokka, no es tan grave..." Dijo Suki recordando que su marido estaba enojado.

"¡¿Que no es grave?! ¡Esa era MI vajilla! ¡Tenia aaaaños de antigüedad! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirla? ¡No es justo!"

"¡Sokka no es para tanto! ¡Prácticamente te la regalaron! ¡Vaya que eres exagerado! No fue SU culpa..."

"Claro que si! Cada vez, Cada vez que... él... viene a ayudarla en la cocina, a poner la mesa o algo así, algun objeto se le _escapaba_ de las manos y terminaba en pedazos por el suelo!"

"Sokka, tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo nerviosa que se puede poner Katara cuando Aang esta cerca..."

"Si, ¡¿pero porque tengo YO que pagar los platos rotos?! ... ¡¡literalmente!!"

Suki dio fin a la discucion con beso en la mejilla de su esposo antes de salir del cuarto.

"!Y no te demores mucho con las maletas! la fiesta es en 3 horas"

* * *

mmm normalmente, el fin llegara en 2 o 3 capitulos mas.... q tal les parecio?


	16. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

Tengo otro anuncio para los lectores q siguen fieles aun después de tanto tiempo y para aquellos q acaban d leer este fic por primera vez.

No puedo segir escribiendo este fic POR EL MOMENTO porq no estoy inspirada y no sé cuando lo vuelva a estar. Hasta entonces voy a poner este fic en espera.

Gracias q todos los lectores q me apoyaron desde el principio, espero no perderlos.

Avkanar00


End file.
